


Mark Of The Kraken

by shadowhive



Series: Kinktober 2019 [3]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Kinktober 2017, Knife Play, M/M, Marking, Multi, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 17:31:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20878013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhive/pseuds/shadowhive
Summary: Diego decides it’s time to mark his other boy as his.





	Mark Of The Kraken

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober day 3 Knife Play
> 
> It’s been awhile since I’ve done any of TUA stuff but I figured I’d do one for kinktober and we’ll, Knife play and Diego

Although Diego’s power was to throw things accurately, from a young age that had been focussed in one direction: throwing knives. As such knives had become a permanent part of his life, first at the Academy, then during his vigilante days. He even used them when he’d trained to be a cop, much to the irritation of his instructors. 

At this point his various blades, regardless of their size or shape, felt like an extension of him and that wielding them was as natural to him as breathing.

The blade in his hand now, though, was a special one. It was one that he didn’t use outside of his bedroom and he kept it in it’s own special case. It was fairly small as his blades went, but it was sharp and precise, which suited his needs perfectly.

Beneath him, sprawled out across his bed, was his brother Ben. He was completely naked, his legs spread wide and Diego thought he looked so beautiful. At times he still couldn’t quite believe that he was back and whenever those thoughts crossed his mind he needed to reach out, to run his fingers over his skin to confirm that he was there. “Ready?” He asked, his voice soft as he looked him over, brushing his hair back with his free hand. He wished he’d grown it out before as he liked the way it felt brushing against his neck.

“Yeah.” Ben whispered, taking in a sharp intake of breath. “Please Diego, mark me. Make me yours.”

Diego bit back a groan at his words, bringing the point of the blade against the prepared patch of Ben’s skin. It was on the left cheek of his ass, to match the similar mark that he had made on Klaus a few days prior. Klaus was laying beside Ben, just as naked, his fingers trailing along Ben’s arm in a calming gesture. Diego couldn’t help but smile at the contact, before returning his focus.

His mark was simple, just three lines. The first was a vertical one, just under an inch long and he heard Ben hiss as he cut through the skin. Although the cut was quick, Diego took great care not to press too deep. It would leave a mark that would be clearly visible, but it wouldn’t be deep enough to cause any damage to the underlying flesh. Beads of blood appeared from the fresh wound and Diego smiled, licking his lips at the sight as he raised the knife, twisting the handle in his hands.

The second cut was going out from the bottom of the first, at a 45 degree angle for roughly half an inch. The final cut was from the end of the second, connecting it to the top of the first. The resulting mark was a triangle which made a crude D. He found it was easier to cut straight lines than it was to do the curve of a traditional capital D.

He looked away from the fresh mark, hearing Ben let out a gasp. “You did great.” Klaus whispered to him, voice soft as he smiled. “It looks so pretty.” He leaned in to kiss Ben’s cheek and Diego had to marvel just how beautiful Klaus looked now. His hair was longer now as well, falling in soft dark curls against his neck and he was smiling more than he had used to when they were growing up.

“Mmm. It does.” Diego nodded in confirmation, wiping his knife clean and putting it away in it’s box. He couldn’t help but lean down, planting a gentle kiss over the mark, tasting Ben’s blood on his tongue. He wasn’t sure what it was, but he tasted different to their brother and that was obvious even from the few drops that oozed from it. “Now I’m going to clean it up, just like I did with Klaus ok?”

Ben nodded and Diego went to grab an alcohol wipe, carefully swiping it across the reddened mark. It would look nice and clear later and he’d be sure to take a picture, both of it and of Ben alongside Klaus. The thought made his cock stir, but he shook his head, tossing the wipe in the waste basket before joining his brothers on the bed, laying on the opposite side of Ben.

“You did so well for me baby boy. Now everyone will know that you’re mine.” He tilted Ben’s chin up, leaning in to kiss him gently. “My sweet boy.” He mumbled against his lips, wrapping an arm around him. He’d deal with the need that was pooling in his belly later, for now what mattered was making sure that Ben knew just how special he was. Klaus took the hint as well, holding him close and peppering kisses along the curve of Ben’s neck.

Right now there was no place in the world that Diego would rather be than here, in bed with the men that he loved most.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are awesome


End file.
